Nine Lives of Victorious
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Jasmine attends a new school where she meets ventrilaquist Paul, random Amy, mean goth chick Chloe, handsome Alek, and muscisian Zane. Chalek, Jasmine/Zane, Amy/Paul. Sucky summary, better story. If you couldn't tell, Alek, Chloe, Amy, Paul, and Zane are OOC. Brian appears later on in the chapter 3 Girls and a Brian.


**Jasmine as Tori**

**Chloe as Jade**

**Alek as Beck**

**Amy as Cat**

**Zane (He will be good in here) as Andre**

**Paul as Robbie**

**Mimi (Nothing Compares 2 U) as Trina**

**Instead of this starting with Jasmine in a different school, this is her first day. Alek and Jasmine are not "related" in this story. Alek, Chloe, Brian, and Amy are OOC. **

**I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King or Victorious. If I did, NLOCK and Victorious will still be airing.**

**Some things will be different. Kai will be off character since he portrays Sinjin. Chloe will be off character as well. This won't be like Victorious except for the songs. In this, Jasmine's last name will be Vega and so will Mimi's. Jasmine's dad will be called Anthony like Alicia who portrayed Valentina (if you didn't know that)'s real husband. Since I have no idea what grade they were in, this will start in 9****th**** grade. K+. Yes, if you haven't watched Victorious, there will be a jealous Chloe, but still a jealous Alek sometime.**

**A/N: There is a reference of Nine Lives of Chloe King finale.**

* * *

Jasmine Vega woke up with a start. A messed up strand of tangled hair dangled in her face as she got up to go to the new school she was attending; Hollywood Arts. Her and her family recently moved to L.A and her dad got a job as a cop. Jasmine walked into her bathroom and Mimi almost startled her by singing loudly in the next room.

"Mimi, shut up!" Jasmine shouted, slightly cranky and annoyed about how this day began. Jasmine hates her sister half the time but half the time, she sort of loved Mimi. Jasmine rolled her eyes and started brushing her hair as Mimi started singing again.

* * *

Chloe King woke up to see her boyfriend of 2 years Alek Petrov, sleeping, and she smiled at the way he was laying. Chloe was the mean girl of the school and the one everyone was afraid of. People were even afraid to look at her. Yesterday was their last day off of summer which Chloe was very mad about that. They were going into 9th grade.

Chloe grabbed her phone and updated her status on The Slap. "It's the first day of school. Yuck." Chloe posted and put her phone down. She had brought clothes and pajamas over last night. Chloe didn't have a very good life.

Her parents, Meredith and Jonathan, were divorced; her dad hated her ever since she got piercings and a tattoo along with some highlights in her hair. Chloe and her dad didn't have a good relationship. Chloe always hung out with Alek when she wanted to. Chloe has blue, green, and red highlights in her hair and a nose piercing, and eyebrow piercing.

Alek lived in a R.V so he didn't have to be told what to do unless he was in his parent's house. The R.V was like Chloe and Alek's personal place. It was like their own house even though it wasn't in the shape of a house.

Chloe walked to the bathroom and turned warm water on. She sighed and covered her mouth as she yawned. She got a towel and set it on the counter. She took her pajamas off and got in the shower.

Alek's alarm clock set off and he fell of the floor, trying to turn it off. "Ow." Alek mumbled as he got up. He heard water running and figured that Chloe was already in the shower.

He walked to the 'kitchen' and got some coffee cups out of the cabinet and got some coffee beans out of the cabinet. He puts some in the coffee maker and got out two sugars for Chloe.

Chloe stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed the brush and started brushing her naturally straight hair. She dried off and put her black dress on with a leather jacket and put her boots on. She wraps her hair in the towel and walks out to see Alek filling the two coffee cups.

"You look beautiful." Alek complimented Chloe as he handed her the coffee cup. Chloe grabbed the cup and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Chloe snapped and took a sip. She set it down and walked back into the bathroom. She plugged up the blow dryer and started blow drying her hair as Alek some clothes on and started brushing his hair. He applied some hair gel and playfully wiped some on her arm.

"Alek, what the heck!" Chloe shouted and hit him in the arm. Alek laughed as Chloe wiped the hair gel off with her towel. She turns the blow dryer off and put it up. Chloe didn't care if she walked out with wet hair. After putting shoes on, Alek grabbed his keys and followed Chloe out to his car.

* * *

Jasmine walked down the stairs and saw her mom making waffles and her dad drinking coffee in his cop uniform. "Mom, I need a ride." Jasmine took a water bottle from the fridge.

"Mimi can take you." Valentina sat down as Mimi came down making noises, holding her blue Pear-Pad. Jasmine turned around and walked towards her.

"You know making those noises isn't gonna make you sing any better." Jasmine grabbed her bag as Mimi turned her pear pad off and got her keys. The two girls walked out and headed to Mimi's car.

* * *

Alek and Chloe arrived at the school and got out of the truck. Once Chloe reached Alek's side, they put their hands in together and walked into the school. Their very perky friend Amy came running to them and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Guess what?" Amy shouted loudly which made Chloe flinch and roll her eyes as she opened her locker.

"You're gonna get killed this afternoon?" Chloe had venom in her voice and Alek sighed. He respected Chloe even if she was mean.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy shouted, slightly offended. Alek put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Amy could never tell if someone was just kidding, but to be honest, Chloe was mean and you could never know if she was just kidding or being sarcastic.

The bell rung and the three walked off to first period.

* * *

Jasmine walked into first period and sat next to a boy named Brian. Brian looked at her with a smile and turned his attention to Sikowitz when he walked in.

"This morning, there was a board meeting with the teachers and staff of Hollywood Arts. You have to perform in the big showcase so you can get into the school and attend all grades. Now, choose your partners you want to perform with. Or don't. I don't case. The Big Showcase will be on in 3 weeks. This week, for the slap, you have to make profile videos. Get going. The week will fly by and before you know it, it will be time for the big showcase." Sikowitz grabbed a coconut and started sipping it's milk. Jasmine arched an eyebrow as she exchanged glances with Brian.

"Hi, I'm Brian Rezza. You must be Jasmine." Brian stuck out a hand. Jasmine shook it and shot him a smile.

"Yes, that is me. Um, do you want to perform together in the Big Showcase?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Chloe and Alek sat together discussing about the Big Showcase. "What song should we sing?" Alek asked, moving a piece of hair away from her face.

"I don't know. I guess...I don't think I'm gonna sing. We could act." Chloe suggested. Alek nodded, signaling he liked that idea better.

* * *

"What about this song I wrote, Make It Shine?" Brian suggested. Jasmine nodded and Brian cleared his throat.

"I guess I should introduce you to my friends now." Brian stood up. Jasmine followed him as he walked to Paul and Amy.

"Amy, Paul, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the gang." Brian pointed at Jasmine. Amy jumped up and down with a huge smile. Jasmine arched her eyebrow at Paul's puppet, Rex.

"Hi, I'm Amy! YOU CAN CALL ME AMES FOR SHORT! I LOVE MEETING NEW PEOPLE! DO YOU LIKE CATS? WHAT ABOUT DOGS?!"

"Shut it, Amy!" Chloe shouted from across the room. The bell rung and the students gathered their stuff.

* * *

At lunch, Chloe walked to the Grub Truck at lunch and saw the crazy male named Festus talking. Chloe walked up and cut in front of everybody.

"One ravioli." Chloe ordered, taking out some money. Chloe looked at the side of the truck to see 4 stickers. Chloe rolled her eyes as Festus walked up with her ravioli. Chloe always thought that having 4 stickers on your car was stupid. "Since you have more than 2 bumper stickers on your car, I hate you." Chloe insulted before walking away.

"Say one thing about my Grub Truck and I'll ban you for life!" Festus was really angry. He gave Chloe the middle finger as Chloe turned around.

"Yeah, well I'll get my ravioli from some other truck!" Chloe walked to the table where Alek, Amy, and Paul sat. "Move." Chloe muttered before getting in between Amy and Alek.

Jasmine and Brian walked over to the table and sit down beside Paul who's holding his puppet Rex.

"Who are they?" Jasmine pointed at Chloe and Alek.

"None of your business." Chloe looked up and glared at her.

"I'm Alek Petrov, and this is my girlfriend Chloe King. We're friends of Brian." Alek introduced himself and Chloe, knowing that Chloe would just ignore the situation.

"I wonder if mirrors work in outer space." Amy says, looking into a pink mirror.

"No, they work in Bubble-bunny." Chloe remarked sarcastically as she stabbed her raviolis with her fork.

* * *

After school, Alek and Chloe walked into the R.V and Chloe grabbed the remote as she took a seat on the couch.

"What are you gonna do for the Big Showcase?" Chloe asked, sitting up.

"I'm gonna write a script of what I'm gonna do. I'll act out what I think I'll do for it right now." Alek got up in the middle of the room and cleared his throat. He got in character and started talking seriously. "I never knew I had a brother till he showed up...standing above the bloody bodies of my aunt and cousin. He revealed it in a British accent no one ever heard before. He had betrayed my family...and most importantly my cousin."

Chloe was very impressed at this. She grabbed his laptop and repeated every word he said. She arched her eyebrow in confusion for a second.

"Wait, are you telling a cop this? Or who are you telling this too?" Chloe looked up at him.

"We could act this out together. You could be the judge."

"Okay, that could work...but who would portray your "brother"? Are we gonna do a video or act it on stage?" Chloe had tons of questions. The skit needed some detail.

"We'll shoot a video of it tomorrow and get it over with. You don't have to do one because you'll be in the video. The school page said that if you're doing a video it has to be 3 minutes or less. I guess that um...Zane from school should do it."

"Okay."

* * *

Brian arrived at Jasmine's doorstep, ready to rehearse the song with her. He knocked on the door and 2 minutes later, she opened it.

"Hey!" She greeted, moving out of the way so he could go in. "Ready to rehearse?"

"Definitely. Oh, that's a nice piano." Brian sits on the piano bench and Jasmine walks towards him. "Alright. 1...2...3."

"_**Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then. I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now or what it would come to if only somebody could her. When you figure out how you're lost in moment, you disappear. You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy. Just remember when it turns out right. Cause you know that you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, just remember me, WHEN I MAKE IT SHINE!"**_


End file.
